The Shadow Amongst Us
by PurpleSilverMagic
Summary: Amelia and Josh are journalist co-workers in Destin Flordia. instead of reporting real-world problems, they often play superstition games. one particular day, Amelia brings home a game called "The Shadow Amongst Us," what lies beneath the name is the darkness that stands for its name.


Amelia and Josh are journalist co-workers in Destin Flordia. instead of reporting real-world problems, they often play superstition games. one particular day, Amelia brings home a game called "The Shadow Amongst Us," what lies beneath the name is the darkness that stands for its name.

The objective of the game is to avoid the shadow and protect the purity of your soul. if caught by the shadow, you must choose a card of desire and place it in the middle. which then, the player takes a piece of the dough heart and puts it in the middle. when the player uses all their soul, they cant play until the next round starts.

When Josh roll's the dice to end his turn, a darkness returns the turn. For every wish and desire, isn't worth the cost of heaven or hell. Despite the rules that tied it all together, Amelia soon finds out the game they played is as dark as the cost of anyone's desire.

legend has it, that anyone who plays the game with the last roll, a darkness is given birth to. a shadow, convincing as a documentary will do anything for a price not worth paying.

Chapter 1. Keep the change  
A/N: that's right, another story, coming your way! this time, it's in an RP [RolePlay] format. Just because I do RP's with my friends, doesn't mean I won't fail at it in a story. I would like for you to bear with me. Many won't, few might, very few will. but that's alright, no one does *sad depressing music plays in the background* anyway! enjoy the show!

[example] - current or new location.  
 ***BOLDexample*** \- an action of movement.  
 _Italic_ \- telepathy between two characters.  
 **BOLD** \- I don't know yet.  
 **BOLD** _Italic_ \- an action of thought/ thinking.  
(example) - author's note somewhere in RP story.  
A/N - the authors note usually at start or end.

-  
note: the words below may have an original and/or custom meaning to fit the character. words with custom meanings will be duplicated as shown below, as to help separate the original meaning from the custom, some words are made up to fit the character. The words were originally for one of my OC's who has a terrible past. for this one, the words will also be given to an unknown character as permanent dialog.

Thy - I; Plural, Latin meaning- us.  
Thy - your; CONTRACTION, meaning- you are:.  
Thy'll - i'll; CONTRACTION, meaning- I will.  
Tis - CONTRACTION, meaning- it is.  
Tis - pronoun, plural these, meaning- this.  
Thou - pronoun, possessive your or yours, objective you, plural you.

Characters of chapter 1,  
Amelia - journalist- Millionaire - main character 1  
Joshua - journalist- main character 2  
Unknown - you'll find out - main character 3  
Alice - mother of Amelia - wife of Bernard - billionaire - jackass  
Bernard - father of Amelia - Husband of Alice - billionaire -jackass  
Sharleen - Amelia's best friend - cafe worker

What exactly is a desire? it's a feeling that we can't let go of wanting or wishing for something to happen, there are three types of desires; love, fame, and fortune. what happens when those desires corrupt ones thinking? well, here's the answer;

Joshua: Amelia, did you do the report, like Bossman asked?  
 *** a hint of frustration is in his voice***

Amelia: if the average person believed in superstition, I'd be rich in the greenbacks you lack buying coffee at the cafe.  
 ***with a sly smirk, she counts her money loudly in an attempt to aggravate Josh** *

Joshua: now is that so necessary? the only reason you're the high class is that your mother gave you a little less than half her fortune.  
 ***he throws a utility bill notice at her, a reminder to pay the damn utility bill***

Amelia: whatever! besides, one of the only things I want is to be the richest of the rich  
 ***Josh takes out a notepad and titles it; list of things I, badly want in life. the first item is, kill Amelia for her earlier sarcasm***

Amelia: instead of writing down in that notepad of yours; let's get some coffee, Sharleen is giving us a discount for today.

Joshua: I need-

Amelia: yes I know, don't worry I got you covered.

Joshua is going normally for the morning. Amelia counting her dough, Joshua taking mental notes on paper. Amelia is known to be in a rich family of descended royal blood. while Joshua is known to be in an average wealthy family, he often calculates how much money he's spent and saved to average his total amount. unlike Amelia who carelessly spends her money on just about everything, this makes Joshua wonder if she'll ever regret having no money in the future.

[Cafe shop]

Amelia: ***gasp*** Sharleen! you're finally working today!  
*Amelia walks up to the counter with Joshua by her side (LLLUUUUAAAVVVEEE)*

Sharleen: it so seems I have to make money to live dear child.  
*two small double shot espresso's sat on the counter, Amelia gives Sharleen a twenty dollar bill*

Sharleen: hey, the cost is only $11.98...

Amelia: and you're still surprised by my overpay? I always pay more than the cost, and as always, keep the change. you'll benefit from it someday.

Sharleen: your charity is greatly appreciated, maybe we should put you in the copying machine to make more of you  
 ***a slight giggle came from Sharleen as she handed the coffee to Amelia and Joshua and returns to minding another customer***

Joshua: someday your gonna go broke, and when then happens I won't be there to hear your complaining...  
 ***frustration took hold as it always does. in his perspective, Amelia shouldn't let the cashier keep any change, as she might need it one day. but that's her problem***

An average millionaire will carelessly spend their fortune on everything they want so badly. and Amelia is one of them. she can spend five thousand dollars in one week, try doing that 365 days a year.

[Amelia's Condo]

Amelia is hyperactive for the current moment, dashing between rooms tidying them up. Joshua who's sitting on the couch watched her like a hawk and its prey. Amelia is indeed a strange woman with high standards, though she tends to possess an insulting sense of humor that Joshua ignored for various reasons.

Amelia: You. Off. couch. now.

Joshua: you're not my mother.

 ***Amelia casts a death glare at him. Someone knocks on the door, Amelia rushes to the door to answer whoever it was.***

Amelia: Mom, Dad please come on in! Joshua, this is Alice my mother, and this is Bernard, my father.

 ***Joshua pushes himself to his feet to introduce himself***

Joshua: hi there, I'm Joshua, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!

 ***Joshua holds out his hand to shake theirs. to his surprise, they ignore his greeting and look around instead.***

Joshua: sorry, don't mind me. I'm only a hallucination of your own mind!

 ***disrespected, he angrily sits back down to mind himself***

Alice: I expected something bigger of a residence, Amelia.

Amelia: I wanted to start with a condo, it has a beautiful view of the salty ocean waves and sunset.

Bernard: wheres your butler, child?

Alice: yes, where is your butler?

Amelia: I don't have one as of the current moment or time.

Alice: that is absurd! in this family, we are descendants of royal blood, every generation is to have a butler. that includes you!

 ***the harsh tone of her mother is not only unbearable, but her mother isn't the only one who does the same***

Bernard: yes, in this family there is to be a butler! not only is a problem, but on top of the fact that you live in a middle-class residence! and socialize with a commoner. for shame!

 ***Alice takes her hand and slaps Alice across the face***

Joshua: Hey! don't hit her!

Alice: your lucky I don't send you away! were leaving, good-day to you sir.

 ***Alice and Bernard gather their belongings and head for the door, leaving behind a saddened Amelia and protective Joshua. despite Amelia's sometimes bad attitude, Joshua will still defend her***

Alice: defending me won't change anything...

it had been a few hours since the parent attack. Amelia laid on the couch sleeping while Joshua is out 'n about at the store plaza.

[Store palace plaza]

Joshua came out of the pharmacy with bags, the only reason he went to the pharmacy is to get pain reliever for Amelia, as her right cheek now had a bruise from her abusive mother's physical contact. he had the nerve to call a protective service authority for Amelia.

walking to on the sidewalk to his car he notices a thrift store. interested, he puts the stuff in the car and walks back to the store to see what it's about.

walking in through the doors, the interior looked medieval. the junk that was organized on shelves made it less appealing as more interesting. games, cups, artwork, and other types such as gothic chokers that gave a feeling of the past.

Employee: Welcome to Past sense, how may I grudgingly help you?

Joshua: umm, I think I will take a look around.

 ***Joshua scans the surrounding area finding its appearance unappealing, but the inventory of full interest. taking a good twenty minutes, Joshua finds an old board game. ever so gently picking up the board he takes a deep breath and blows away the thick layer of dust that has culminated over the years.***

 ***taking one more look at the item in hand, Joshua grabs his wallet from his back pocket and takes out a green regions card***

Joshua: I'd like to buy this, please.

 ***the frowning employee takes the board game and scans the price sticker on the box***

Employee: your total is $19.99.

 ***Joshua couldn't help but cringe***

Joshua: that's highway robbery, but alright, I guess.

* **the employee grudgingly takes the card and swipes it over the card reader. he then gives Joshua the board game***

Joshua: what, no bag?

 ***the employee isn't amused by his joke, Joshua slowly walks away from the awkward moment and leaves the building***

[Amelia's Condo]

 ***Joshua enters the condo with a bag from the pharmacy and the board game. Amelia is just now waking up***

Amelia: can you be any louder? *she mumbled*

Joshua: yes but I chose not to.

 ***Amelia noticed the board game***

Amelia: what is that you put on the coffee table?

Joshua: an old board game I bought from a thrift store. cost me twenty dollars...

Amelia: let me see it. ***Joshua sits on the couch next to Amelia and opens the box, revealing a game board that looked perfect for a person who likes gothic***

Amelia: it looks... so old. like no ones played it in years...

 ***Joshua glared at her. Amelia takes out a card and reads it aloud so Joshua can hear***

Amelia: for those who wish to seek a way, to obtain their desire in any way. Hard work won't always pay the price. a wish made is a price that's been paid. Play our game, roll the dice, see who will be the one that lies.

 *** the two blankly stare at each other for a moment before Joshua breaks the silence***

Joshua: sounds a bit like superstition from a distant past time.

Amelia: I say we play it, ya know, just for fun.

Joshua: I don't know. it sounds a bit too real.

Amelia: I'll pay you $500 in cash!

Joshua: you're on!

 ***Amelia and Joshua have been playing for hours when to Amelia's surprise, loses to Joshua. she growls under her breath and gives him a look that can kill***

Amelia: Hmpf!

Joshua: wheres your winning streak now, huh!

Amelia: oh shut up!

*Amelia grabs her wallet and counts out five hundred dollars in cash. Joshua takes the money*

Joshua: whelp, I'm going to bed, night Amelia.

 ***Joshua goes to his room on the opposite end of the hallway across from Amelia's. Amelia hides her face in her hands, thinking.***

Amelia: why can't I be rich like my parents? tired of being disrespected by their ways of thinking.

 ***Amelia hears a voice in her head, but not of her own***

Unknown: Thy can make that happen! Hahahahahaha...

A/N: oh gosh! I'm finally done with the first chapter.  
Start date: May 25, 2018  
finish date: June 7, 2018


End file.
